


The Three Traitors

by Da_Vinci_101 (Metonic_Cycle)



Series: Only a Bird [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotionally Confused Characters, Ezio doesn't know how to deal with feelings, Ezio is a big dummy when it comes to emotions, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metonic_Cycle/pseuds/Da_Vinci_101
Summary: He reaches the top and sits down on the roof, taking in the city sprawling out into the night before him. The moon, which is off to his right, shines brightly, its glare reflecting in the watery waves of the docking port and the canals. The city is lit up with the many lanterns hung about the street, washing it all in a soft golden glow.Ezio is in no mood to appreciate its beauty.He loathes this feeling, this feeling of helplessness, this feeling that no matter what he does, it will only lead to more pain. There is nothing he can do.Except ride out the waves.Ezio isn’t sure if he can even do that much.
Relationships: Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci
Series: Only a Bird [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Three Traitors

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so short, but the next fic I just finished writing (and will be posting shortly) is quite a bit longer.

Ezio doesn’t care.

He doesn’t care that driving his hidden blade _deep_ into the throats and backs of these traitors Antonio tasked him to kill brings him pleasure. He doesn’t care that it feels like each traitorous thief he ends acts as a substitution for something else, something else he doesn’t want to think about or feel- an unforgivable betrayal of his own, one enacted by someone he’d grown close to. He doesn’t care that while he can easily sink his blade into the flesh of these traitors, he knows full well he can never bring himself to do it to the one who had betrayed _him_.

It would be so _easy_.

And yet it would be so _hard_.

So easy in that he can end it all quickly with just the flick of his wrist, and so hard in that he knows he will never be able to live with himself if he does that to someone who- in spite of all the pain that person has caused him- Ezio still…

This only serves to crack his heart further. Cracks- there are so many of them. How many more will branch out, spreading across the surface of his heart like the plague, before the organ shatters? Every one of its beats feels like another twist of the knife. Every thought of _him_ seems to rip the air from Ezio’s lungs, seems to leave him gasping, clutching his chest with one hand as he leans against a shadowed chimney on one of Venezia’s many rooftops.

He wants to cry, but he hasn’t cried since his father and brothers were killed right before his eyes. He wants to take all these spinning emotions out on another traitorous thief, but he’s just killed the last one, and hid the body in a nearby haystack.

So, leaping across the rooftops, Ezio reaches a tall stone tower.

And he climbs it.

He reaches the top and sits down on the roof, taking in the city sprawling out into the night before him. The moon, which is off to his right, shines brightly, its glare reflecting in the watery waves of the docking port and the canals. The city is lit up with the many lanterns hung about the street, washing it all in a soft golden glow.

Ezio is in no mood to appreciate its beauty.

He loathes this feeling, this feeling of helplessness, this feeling that no matter what he does, it will only lead to more pain. There is nothing he can do.

Except ride out the waves.

Ezio isn’t sure if he can even do that much.


End file.
